


Job for Two

by Lizlow



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: The last words he had said directly to her before he buried himself away in his work, what were they again? That’s right, that’s right! He hadn’t even left her with room for an answer. He just winked, pulled on his goggles and said,“Don’t make this worry you, Cardia-chan, but I’ll be super busy these next few days, and I’ve got to go quick!”





	Job for Two

**Author's Note:**

> An older drabble from my rp blog! Impey's good..

He leans back, nearly covered entirely in soot. He’ll have to clean that up later. Maybe that quick run off to do this work by himself, so as to give her a break, wasn’t necessary, but he really wanted the darling girl to have a moment of breath.   


Still, not emerging from his workshop, or even seeing her for so long, isn’t the answer. He even went off to help get something sorted out. All for her, all for her to live a life that she wants. Just having her beside him is energizing enough, but there’s some things he has to do without getting her caught up.   


Not because he doesn’t trust her, no! He trusts the princess of the manor with his whole being, the girl he had proclaimed would be his girlfriend from their first moments became one of his largest motivators.   


But he had shut himself off so quickly, a mark of genius unspoken, every inch of possible improvements had to be explored.   


_Sorry, sorry, but just a little bit longer and this genius will have it down! We’ll reach new heights and shoot for the moon for sure, Cardia-chan!  
_

The last words he had said directly to her before he buried himself away in his work, what were they again? That’s right, that’s right! He hadn’t even left her with room for an answer. He just winked, pulled on his goggles and said,  _“ Don’t make this worry you, Cardia-chan, but I’ll be super busy these next few days, and I’ve got to go quick!”_   


Had he known that it would end up being days apart from his sweet? Had he figured that she would, indeed, be concerned, fingers gripping tightly at her clothes, trying not to just run to him and ‘disturb’ his work in order to scold him? Oh, what _the_ Impey Barbicane wouldn’t give in order to run to her and scoop her up! How cute she is, how beautiful she is, truly a goddess, a descendant of the moon and stars themselves!   


Finally, however, after being _so_ caught up in his thoughts, he glances around. This is one of the first breaks he’s allowed himself that’s been longer than a few breaths. Is he satisfied with his work, with all these days he’s toiled with only rest for water or brief sleep?   


Well, if he’s honest, it’s felt… different without his trusty assistant there.   


And, speak of the shining light herself.

“You were worried about me?”

“Yes, you _always_ make me worry,” she answers, sighing.   


Impey looks at her gently, removing his goggles in order to look at her directly. What a not handsome state he’s showing her (but hey, a hardworking man is cool, right?), and the amount of strife he’s caused… she’s amazing, what a lovely woman, so strong, so determined, ready to kick him back to the starting line and man the race with him.   


“Sorry, sorry, seriously sorry for worrying you. I got wrapped up in this and – huh?”   


She’s not turning away; she’s not angry, but genuinely concerned, which is very fair considering the many bangs and loud ‘explosions’ that had occurred (nothing hurt him though, just set back the schedule to a new timetable!   


_She’s… still wanting to help!_   


That’s the Cardia he loves!

“That was why I asked you to always call me if you want to test something out. I want to see the progress and the failure with you… Wouldn’t it be better for two people to analyze what can happen? _  
_

There she goes, her super adorable and heart-piercing concern! Why, his heart is pounding, his cheeks are flushing, he wants to hug her right now! But, _w_ ow _, she’s right._ She’s really right. Two pairs of eyes are better than one. He’s got to fish out his spare pair of goggles and quick. And that’s because he…   


…he wants to chase this dream with her, with all sides of her, every inch of who she is, he adores it. He wants to help her, to hold her hand without her worrying about bringing harm to him. Whatever risks he has to take, she’s… she’s worth it, every single one. No matter how high in the sky he has to go, no matter how far from the moon pursuing her livelihood.   


From where they stand to the moon and back, he promises to do all he can for her!

“May I?”   


And this means that he really shouldn’t shut himself away like this without asking her to join him first! They’re both inventors now, jumping and reaching for the same hope, like a shooting star they’ve cast their wishes upon, they’ll reel it all back up. 

“Be my guest, Cardia-chan! Phew, to think, my honey, waiting for me so kindly, swearing to help me still, how lucky I am to have such a great girlfriend, that’s the future Mrs. Barbicane for you!” 

But a stare from Cardia shuts him up, what a idea rejection! But, he bounces back quickly. She had been worried for him, as he has been her, and that’s what counts to him.   


“Ah, but wait, my princess, you need your inventor’s crown!” Impey beams, turning and quickly fishing through his tools. _Bingo! Perfect!_  “My fair lady needs this knight to shield her eyes!”   


The spare goggles, now they can match, just like the cutest couple in the city, in the world, in the – _Err_ … galaxy! In order to hammer in his devotion and certainty in not suddenly working days without rising on an invention without her by his side, he grabs her gloved hand, presses it to her cheek, and kisses it, moving backwards immediately just in case he’ll see more than one of his star in the after effects.   


“I’m almost there, but I think I really needed my lovely partner here but the ultimate finishing boost! I was just on break before a test run for this; it’s almost done!”   


One day, he’ll be able to lift her hand up, without gloves, kiss her cheek, her lips, her– _ohh_ , but he’s getting ahead of himself! There’s a smile! His energy level is over _one-thousand percent!_ This is what feeling at home beside someone is _all_ about! Even if there’s a _big boom_ , it’ll be fine! Trial and error, love’s about conquering that to reach dreams!

“Let’s shoot for the moon, Cardia-chan!”

No more playing the fool for romance. He slips the cover over his eyes again, this time, Cardia beside him, as it should be. 


End file.
